Of black haired white knights and the controversy that follows
by kishimoto.atari
Summary: Satori, brother of Genkishi and newly dubbed white knight of the Giglio Nero famiglia. Armed with a pen is ready for service.
1. Chapter 1

Of black haired white knights and the controversy that follows.

Journal entry #1

Today is officially the day that I joined the Giglio Nero famiglia, I just received this journal from Aria, my new boss, (she's really, really, pretty and nice, she managed to make my brother, Genkishi smile) Just saying I started because of Aria, she said that Ganma kept all his journal entries since he was twelve, and was still able to read over them (ahem, she said that she was shocked that Ganma still couldn't swim and had an unruly fear of oranges.) Even when Genkishi objected, Aria said that she would be looking forward to seeing our journals when we were old and wrinkly. Even though she said this, it just seemed that she wouldn't be here for long.

Getting the other thoughts aside, the coronation went something like:

"I hereby dub you as white knight of the Giglio Nero family. Now loosen up kid, you're acting more my age than I am myself! And genkishi, though you're now the black knight of the famiglia, that doesn't give you a reason to maim your brother- "

At these words from Aria, I could only grin as a white colored box-weapon and a new slim-sword are given to me, my brother Genkishi glares at the shiny new heaven ring on my finger while rubbing the hell ring on his finger. The only things that startled me were when Aria started ruffling my black hair while poking a finger in between my eyes.

"Kid, Satori, whatever. Act more like your age will you? I don't want to always be surrounded by old geezers you know! You seem more like a 40 year old rather than a 18 year old."

Unable to speak at the time because of my permanently twitched upwards face muscles, Aria laughed all the same before dragging a reluctant Ganma, the overzealous brothers, Tozaru and Nozaru, as well as the newly dubbed black night, Genkishi to see Aria's Daughter, Yuni. Four seconds into meeting Yuni, I called her my own little sister. It was hard not to like her, in fact, even Genkishi laughed when Yuni found out that her name meant sea-urchin in Japanese. (followed by a very cute pout.)

Anyway, the Giglio Nero family was actually a pretty small family in terms of numbers of men, I just officially became one of the inner-circle of important family members. Even if the family was small, Aria had befriended almost every other mafia/triad/yakuza clan/family in the world because of her straightforward nature, so we were in no danger of attack. (besides paperwork, Ganma would have a field day if he found Aria's secret stash)

The Giglio Nero family headquarters were quite large, but still small enough just to be called a very large country house. Genkishi, my brother happened to be in the nursery corridor where Yuni's room was, so I would be able to see her every day. Tonight though, I think I'm going to be up all night, Nozaru managed to sneak a bag of chocolates into Yuni's room and she doesn't seem to be wanting to go to sleep soon. Better buy ear-plugs soon and take a shower.

Notes to self: Have to repay Aria for the new journal she got me, Genkishi got a black journal. What does Aria like anyway? The last bouquet of flowers she got were doused in gasoline and burned.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry #2

Yuni is just too cute for her own good, I swear, Tozaru, Nozaru, Ganma and I spoil her rotten but she never actually gets prissy. She has the clearest blue eyes that I've ever seen, I started staring into them for a few minutes, so it turned into a sort of "staring contest" as Yuni defines it. At any point, she pretty much has everyone she meets under her thumb, so shes protected through and through.

On the other hand, theres Genkishi-spoiled little prat. I mean, it's perfectly reasonable that he would rebel at 13 years old, but to lash out at Yuni? Shes just a five year old for pete's sake, you were the one who mentioned the word :gay, so of course she has the the right to ask you about it. ( Aria chewed him out later for teaching Yuni that word, and was close to mauling Genkishi when he called her a old lady.)

On the subject of business, I met the Arcobaleno for the first time when Aria called a sudden meeting.

Reborn was… To say the least… Sadistic. In short, he harassed Skull to the point of tears, and didn't seem to care when Yuni came up to him and said hi. (I think the crude form of punishment was when Yuni tied flowers, the nice tea roses in the garden, on his hair…) Upon meeting me, well, he did the equivalent of ruffling my hair by jumping up on my head, but otherwise, was just a normal hitman-to-hitman reaction.

Verde was very interesting… He collected a sample of everyone's hair for some reason, and was otherwise infuriating to everyone because he brushed of everyone else's suggestions as: Thats stupid, or:Interesting… But only mainly for you idiots. Overall, I ignored him, and he ignored me, so we were at a stalemate.

Lal Mirch and Colonello were the perfect example of a masochistic and sadistic couple, but were very sweet towards each other (I really bet that when their curse breaks, theyre going to have some sort of relationship development) It was mainly Colonello acting romantic to Lal Mirch while Lal Mirch was hitting or scooting away from Colonello.

Fon offered me green tea, but I managed to choke on it when his little monkey friend tipped my cup upwards and made the hot water go into my nose (NOT A NICE FEELING) Afterwards, once the water was dried, he seemed very apologetic, but I still had to change into a different suit.

Mammon was antisocial, egotistical, and very much like Genkishi, I could write/ rant on for ages about how rude he/she/it was to Yuni, but in short, he/she/it only cared for Money, nothing else. Genkishi and Mammon got along famously.

Skull… Was very much the egoist when Reborn wasn't beating him down, I didn't really get to talk to him about anything because he was repeatedly bluffing about his accomplishments, so I didn't get any info on what sort of face he had under his mask.

The strangest thing was, the only adult Arcobaleno of the 7 was Aria herself, I Assumed she broke her curse, but then Fon just shook his head with a heavy sort of grief.

Going on from describing the Arcobaleno, Ganma is a very capable fighter but he's completely open on his back, Tozaru is big and has powerful attacks, but is easily taken down by long range attacks, or a smaller, faster person. Nozaru and Genkishi on the other hand are completely different. Both are utter brats, but the former at least asks for information and training while the latter, Genkishi is too drugged on the influence of the hell ring. Nozaru is just a fly-weight, and the way he moves does not instill confidence that he can go one-on-one with many people, his attacks are more for a large amount of people. Genkishi is exceptional at bladework, but the way he moves is a disgrace, when he gets pressured, he trips on his own feet, or gives up completely by sitting down and refusing to move. Sure he can win at fights with weaker people, but he gives up fighting and runs when he deals with Ganma.

Somehow, I feel like I'm the most responsible person of the family as of the late, Aria is a bit high on caffeine and isn't the best influence to Yuni, who's also scarfing down chocolates that came as a gift from Vongola Nono. The fact that the Vongola CEDEF member, Brow-nie is not helping much either.

Notes to self: Aria does not like perfume, Brownie is never to be asked whether he eats brownies, and stay away from the Arcobaleno Reborn if you don't want to sit next to a trigger-happy baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am , thank you for reading, this is my first fanfiction so I hope we will get along, I share this account with my sibling so don't be surprised if our writing styles differ.**

entry # 3

the most annoying situations always seem to happen when people are asleep, don't they, huh.

Aria told Genkishi and I that we looked too much like twins (not my fault I'm short) and so while a little bit tipsy, decided to knock me out using chloroform. Unfortunately, the hair dye was mixed up with bleach, and so instead of dying my hair, it bleached it white. Needless to say, I freaked when I woke up, and as Yuni refers to it, "blew up". Now, I'm writing this journal entry while Yuni is braiding the cosmos that she picked from the flower garden into my slowly growing hair, although my initial reaction might have been counted as over-reacting, my hair doesn't actually look too bad. (Considering Aria asked if I wanted to cut off all my hair and leave me bald)

Anyway, today, Vongola Nono allowed Yuni run up to him and give him a hug while at the Vongola manor, it was so adorable the way she said grandpa, and how Iemitsu, the CEDEF leader of the Vongola was fuming at the top. (What a jerk, I'm told he has a wife and a kid back in Japan and never goes to visit them) going on with that thought, the Arcobaleno, Reborn has been sent to train Iemistu's kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sounds a bit too much like Tuna, but otherwise, I hear that Reborn's training is nothing cut short from hell. I'm really worried about the Tsuna kid because when Dino-or Bucking Bronco now, was a kid, he was a lot more sturdy than what the scruffy teenager in the photograph Iemitsu showed me earlier.

Ow-No, Yuni, don't try to stick the rose roots into my head sweetie, they aren't going to grow there. On the subject of plants, I think the gardener is going to have a heart attack when he sees how many flower bushes without heads there are. Yuni, as I mentioned earlier, is really just too adorable to get punished (no, Genkishi, she is not a little demon sent from hell to punish you, you knocked over her mud-pies, that is a perfect reason for her to fill your shoes with jam) Even when Ganma found boiled worms in his pasta instead of actual pasta noodles. (Ganma promptly fainted when he took a closer look, I had a field day showing the pictures via email to Aria, who's currently in China meeting up with Fon) Ganma gave up his grumpiness because of the puppy-dog-eyes attack from Yuni (after he woke up)

About the training again, Yuni barged into the training field one day (no Yuni, I'm not mad at you) and nearly got crushed by Nozaru being thrown into a wall (courtesy of me) before I had to pull her out with strings, Yuni promptly scolded me for sparring with Nozaru too roughly, and pinched my cheek (no Genkishi, just making this clear, I am not whipped by Yuni.)

To make it clearer about the strings that I use in-case I change my fighting style later in the years, they're actually more like ribbon, and made of silk, and are woven in a way that the pressure is spread evenly without danger of cutting into someone's skin when pressed. My weapons are more mid-range to close range, so by wrapping the string/ribbon ends on the tips of a staff, I can control the ebb and flow of the strings. (Vongola Varia are just plain copycats, though I have to give credit to Belphagor for combining knives with strings) Also, they're are great for training another person's skills because I can just manage the strings like a only problem is, the heaven ring tends to get in the way with using the strings because the flames generated burn the string I'm using, and I'm still working on how to contact the chinese triads to get more silk.

Ah, shi- I mean shoot, Yuni, don't. NO YUNI, BAD YUNI! Oh god, she just stuffed a handful of her mud-pie into her mouth, got to get Trident to see whether there were any parasites in there.

Notes to self: run away from Iemitsu when he pulls out family pictures, have Yuni use actual baking ingredients instead of just mud and rocks from the garden, and keep Genkishi away from Yuni when he starts cursing otherwise Yuni will start mimicking him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this is Kishimoto Rei talking, my sister is going to be sharing my account, and if you see any yaoi stories, they are hers. (I think I'm handing this story into her hands because I'm not good with writing romance) Otherwise, I prefer to write stories out of the canon character's point of views. (You do not know just how creepy it is to see your sister's journal entries filled with fantasies filled with yaoi moments between you and your best friend who happens to be a boy)**

Entry #4

Ok, I'm in a really bad mood as of the late, and the fact that I'm leaving in a few days isn't helping either. On the other hand, word is out that the escapee from Vendice is heading towards Japan isn't looking too bright either. The escapees name is Rokudo Mukuro, and evidently, his target is to kill the decimo of Vongola in order to bring chaos the underworld. But its actually a pretty stupid plan, because if the planned decimo dies, the nono of Vongola can still conceive an heir ( even if he has white hair, he's not actually that old, I'm told its just stress from paper-work.)

Away from the politics, I finally managed how to work out a way to stop Yuni from eating mud pies-( the amount of pebbles and leaves she managed to consume were astounding as shown in the x-ray)-by teaching her how to make Cannoli, (a sort of sweet dough pastry that is rolled around to make a tube, deep fried, and then has ricotta cheese stuffed inside.) Yuni always eats the ricotta cheese before the recipe is finished, so all we've been eating are these sweet crisps. Also, Ganma seems to have a soft spot for these cannoli as well, and started going into story mode about how his childhood was in Sicily before Yuni stuffed a Cannoli shell into his mouth. Later, Aria laughed her head off when Ganma started choking on the Cannoli because Yuni had put hot-pepper on it.

Back to the Vongola, there has been some unrest about the next heir of the Vongola. Evidently, the legitimate son of Vongola nono is planning a coup de tat on the CEDEF's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, backed up by the Varia, it should be quite interesting to watch, but its only a rumor in the mafia world. Bad thing is, in terms of men on my hit list, there are none; The Vongola seems to be hogging all the kills, and my blades are rusting in terms of skills.

On a happier note, Genkishi is overcoming his squeaky voice and teenage insecurities as well as his attack skill level increasing as well as the fact that I found out how to not waste my box weapon's flame, and stop burning the strings that I use. It was actually very simple, the strings that were used for attacking were coated (but not touching) with a thin layer of flames.

The only thing that I'm worried about is the fact that Aria is planning on sending one of us to monitor the planned Decimo as a teacher of the school. On the subject of selecting the teacher, I seem to be the most capable.

Ganma is the most reasonable, as he's already an adult, and has the attributes to lead a group, but he's a little bit headstrong… Yeah, he's more likely to scare the shit out of the students rather than teach them (get a question wrong! Drop down and give me fifty!)

Nozaru and Tozaru go almost everywhere together, so it would be awkward if there were two home room teachers per one class…

Genkishi is a bit too young ( Ahem, the same age as the students.) And forceful to be a teacher.

So, the most probable person to be chosen is me. Problem is, I don't want to go. Yuni is in the prime of childhood and as a pseudo-sibling, I just REALLY don't want to waste the rolls of camera film I bought on short, rabbit like Japanese school boys. Even though my hair is white (against the school dress codes) I have less than two days to pack my suitcase and say good bye to the Giglio Nero mansion. In this way, life sucks.

Notes to self: Do not forget socks, plan out which subject to teach and start a two way face-chat with the Giglio Nero mansion


End file.
